Dress to Impress
by Zaphias
Summary: [taisuke, fluffy-ish?] Daisuke's going to a dance - wonder what he'll wear...?


Disclaimer - I don't own Taichi, Daisuke or Digimon... Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to...

A/N: I've finally written something! Go me! The idea came from my friend, Sarah... Well, not completely - I basically told her to give me a basic plot/idea/subject, and I kind of added the cross-dressing to it. THAT wasn't part of the original plot. The title came from Lavender Feline since I couldn't think of anything better. She also read this over when she didn't have to - so, yes - a big thanks to her!

---

**Dress to Impress (1/1)  
**by Aero

"I hate you."

Takeru laughed, taking in Miyako's handy-work. He had to give her props; she did do a good job. Though, he thought the nail polish was going a bit far.

"Why did I agree to this?" Daisuke questioned, staring down at himself in horror. "I _hate_ you. Really. That's the _last_ time I bet something like that."

Miyako wiped her hands on her pants, and grinned proudly at what she'd done. "I think I did a good job. At first I didn't think I was going to be able to pull it off." She nodded, giving Daisuke the once-over.

"Y'know, Miyako, I have to hand it to you - I didn't think it was possible. But, seeing this; I now know _anything_ is possible," Takeru said, nodding. Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, glaring at the two. The phone rang moments after and Takeru picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Oh, hey Hikari. Why don't you come over Miyako's - you've got to see her handy-work." He was silent for a few seconds before hanging up the phone. He looked at Miyako and Daisuke and said, "She says she'll be over in five minutes."

"I _hate_ you," Daisuke said, glaring at him.

#$#$#$

"Are you all done laughing yet? I'd like to start living this down."

Hikari tried to suppress her laughter by covering her face, but didn't succeed when she started to speak. "It's not so bad, Daisuke." The boy just stared at her like she'd gone mad. She had - they all had, and Daisuke was the butt of the joke. Most importantly, Daisuke had. He had to be insane if he was actually going to go through with this little 'stunt'.

The worst thing was, he was going to have to leave the confines of Miyako's living room and go out onto the street. Never! He was _never_ going to live this down. 

Then it hit him; what will Taichi-sempai think?! He looked down at his attire and gulped. Maybe he couldn't go through with it. He hadn't thought about who else would see him until now… Only one person really mattered, and that person was going to be there just like everyone else.

"Y'know, maybe I'll just… Um…" he started, but was cut off.

"Oh no, Motomiya! You're _not_ backing out now! I went through all this trouble, you're going; no if, ands, or buts about it," Miyako stated matter-of-factly, her hands waving chaotically through the air. Daisuke sighed, and was silent for a few seconds before looking up at Miyako.

"Can I at least wear my sneakers? I mean, don't take _that_ away from me too."

"But, Daisuke, that'll take away from some of the experience," Ken replied, finally speaking up since he'd arrived there five minutes before. Daisuke glared at his best friend.

He should at least be on Daisuke's side. The short boy was starting to think that they all conspired together to get him like this. That was highly likely, and Daisuke cursed his obliviousness.

Sometimes he thought it was a little unfair that they all took advantage of that awful trait of his. At least he didn't have to deal with _all_ the chosen children yet… Only the younger ones, but there shouldn't be any reason why he was like this in the first place. He would never again set himself up for something like this.

"You know what, Ken?" he started, glaring at his best friend. "I hate you too." That was all he could come up with at the moment. It kept repeating in his head like a broken record. I hate you. I HATE you. Over and over and over.

The good thing was that he got to wear shorts underneath - meaning he wasn't going to actually follow through fully. He would change after a little while. Hey, if they can conspire against him - he'll just have to do some of his own conspiring, won't he? He'll let them laugh now, and probably will never stop hearing about it - but he's not giving them the satisfaction of having him like this all night.

#$#$#$

"I can't do this," Daisuke said out loud, shaking his head. He looked over at Takeru who was grinning. "I'm officially backing out, sorry."

Takeru gave him a punch in the shoulder. "C'mon, Daisuke! You _can't_ back out… That's one of the rules." Daisuke narrowed his eyes, giving Takeru a black look.

"We're not adding any new rules, and backing out was never one of them. So, yes… I'm backing out." Takeru didn't say anything else, and Daisuke thought he had won. He realized that he was far from winning when Takeru was dragging him by his arm towards the entrance of the school.

"This isn't _fair_! Let go before I never speak to you again!" he demanded, trying to plant his feet on the pavement so he couldn't be dragged any further, but he didn't have much luck.

Takeru shrugged, not really worrying about Daisuke's threats, and continued to drag him towards the double doors. He towed the shorter boy through the hallways and pushed him into the gymnasium. If looks could kill the blond would be dead ten times over.

Daisuke looked around the gym; not many people were there. Not any he knew anyway… Well, besides the group of people sitting at one of the tables at a corner of the room. He decided that making eye contact was a bad thing, so stared at the ceiling instead - glancing at the table every few seconds. Takeru gave him a light shove from behind to get him to go in that general direction, but he didn't dare take a step.

Looking at the table once more, Daisuke caught Sora's eye. He watched as her eyes widened; he could feel this cheeks heating up. He gave her - what he hoped was - a confident smile, but figured it kind of fizzled away when she turned to Yamato and nudged him urgently.

It was a chain reaction from there. Daisuke watched as it unfolded before his eyes. He wished that he'd brought that bottle of Tylenol because he was now getting a terrible headache. Before he could comprehend what had happened, Taichi-sempai was walking his way. He looked around quickly, trying to find some way to escape the embarrassment.

"Hey, Daisuke," Taichi greeted him, giving the boy a lop-sided grin. Daisuke froze, staring at Taichi like a deer caught in car headlights. "Aren't you going to come and join everyone?"

His mouth was moving but he couldn't seem to get his voice to work. He knew his face was the shade of crimson, maybe the make-up was hiding that though. He didn't know because this was the first time he'd ever worn make up, and he was going to make sure it was his last.

"T-Taichi-sempai," he got out after his jaw flapped for a few seconds. "I was just going to go to the… uh… erm," he didn't know where he should go. Away from his Taichi-sempai though, far away.

"Table," Taichi finished, nodding with a grin plastered to his face. "You were just going to the table." Daisuke's brain told his head to nod before he even could tell his brain to stop. It also told his feet to follow his Taichi-sempai to the table with all the chosen children. He decided that he didn't need his brain all that much, maybe someone would like to trade him?

"Love the dress, by the way," Taichi said, winking at Daisuke. Feeling his cheeks heat-up, Daisuke looked down at his shoes. "It goes so well with your sneakers."

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head with his hand and laughed, he tried not to sound too embarrassed. After all, he didn't want his Taichi-sempai thinking this was getting the best of him. "I figured I would at least be comfortable." Taichi nodded.

"Right, that's what the dress is for." Daisuke nodded, but then smacked himself on the forehead. That's what the _sneakers_ were for… So he could be comfortable. He wasn't all that comfortable in the dress, really.

It kind of poofed out at his waist, and was tight around his chest and upper-body - he thanked the heavens for that... He hadn't really felt like stuffing a bra. With the dress being tight he didn't even have to _wear_ one. But no, definitely not very comfortable. The light-coral color wasn't that appealing to him either. So that made it even more uncomfortable. The fabric wasn't soft at all... 'Itchy,' was what Daisuke told Miyako when he put it on. It didn't quite touch the ground - revealing his sneakers. That made it awkward for Daisuke to walk; he kept tripping over the front of the dress. The one thing that he actually wouldn't have _minded_ was if the dress was dull and ugly, but it was so glittery that he had swallowed some on his way to the school. He knew he would be finding glitter in his hair for weeks.

'Note to self,' Daisuke thought. 'Don't become a girl... And don't let Miyako and Takeru dress you again.'

He took a deep breath as they got closer to the table. He braced himself for laughter, but didn't hear any when he reached it. Taichi made him sit down right next to him.

"Hey, guys," Daisuke said. He wondered if the make-up really did hide the blush he couldn't seem to get rid of. He looked around the table and could tell from the looks on everyone's face that they wanted to say _something_. He wondered what was stopping them.

"So, Daisuke… Is this some weird kink of yours?" Yamato asked, speaking first. There was a hint of laughter that could be heard lingering in his voice, but it wasn't a 'making-fun-of' tone. Daisuke shrugged.

"Not usually," he replied, wiping his sweating hands on his dress. He wished he had a hole to stick his head in. Maybe he'd go outside and dig himself one.

"Just for tonight, eh?" Taichi interrupted, nudging Daisuke. He gave the younger boy a suggestive look. Daisuke tried to ignore it as best he could, but he blushed despite himself.

"You give yourself too much credit, Taichi," Yamato teased, laughing lightly. Taichi tried to act hurt but didn't succeed. He ended up laughing too.

"Who could resist me, though? Right, Daisuke?" the brunet gave Daisuke another nudge. Daisuke didn't trust his brain though, so didn't say anything.

"Ooh, strike one," Yamato muttered, laughing. The rest of the table laughed, including Daisuke. Taichi scowled after he was finished laughing, trying to suppress a lurking grin.

#$#$#$

It had been about twenty minutes since Daisuke had first entered the bathroom. He went in there to change into his normal clothes, but realized that he didn't have his shirt. "How could I forget it at Miyako's?" he asked himself. "What am I supposed to do, walk out there shirtless?" No _way_.

He had to admit, he liked the attention he was getting from his Taichi-sempai… But, if he had to dress like a girl _every_ day for his attention he didn't know if it would be worth it. "Of course it would be worth it... Maybe."

Staring in the mirror at his face still covered in make-up, he turned on the faucet. He splashed lukewarm water on his face, and watched the colors swirl together on his skin. Being a girl was too much work, you had so many things to worry about. It kind of sucked actually… He wouldn't be doing this again for a while. He would have to be drunk... He'd have to make sure he never said that out loud.

Finally all the make-up was gone, and Daisuke dried his face with a paper-towel. He still didn't know what to do about his shirtless situation. He sighed as the bathroom door swung open. "Did you fall in?" Taichi asked, as he looked at Daisuke. The boy shook his head, and laughed slightly.

"Of course not," he answered. "I just have a little problem…"

"And that would be?"

Daisuke held out his arms, and faced Taichi. Had he not noticed Daisuke standing there with nothing but shorts and sneakers on? "I don't have my shirt with me. I left it in Miyako's living room."

Taichi stared at Daisuke for a few seconds before saying, "The dance is just about over, anyway. We can run to Miyako's if you want and get your shirt," he suggested. Daisuke shrugged.

"It's not like the shirt is _that_ important… Maybe I'll just walk home, it's warm." Taichi nodded, but didn't move from his spot.

"I'll walk with you if you want," he suggested again. "I'm ready to get out of here anyway. Too much fun for me, y'know?" Daisuke nodded.

He did feel kind of weird walking out of the school with no shirt on and Taichi by his side. Though, when he thought about it, he liked the feeling it gave him. Shirtless and Taichi-sempai. Hm, let's put the two together. Shirtless Taichi-sempai. 'Oh yeah,' Daisuke thought. 'Definitely better.'

Taichi eyed the grin on Daisuke's face, and almost started to grin himself—only because the grin seemed to be contagious. "What?" he asked finally. Daisuke blinked a few times then shook his head.

"Erm, nothing… I was just thinking." Taichi nodded.

Once the two boys reached Daisuke's apartment complex and were inside the younger boy's apartment; the first thing Daisuke did was get a shirt.

"Y'know, you really should do stuff like that more often," Taichi said as Daisuke walked out of his room. He gave Taichi a weird look. "'Cause you know, maybe I have a weird kink I'm not telling you about."

Daisuke swallowed loudly and stared at Taichi. Okay, he'd totally dress like a girl every day if that's what Taichi-sempai wanted. In a heartbeat. He could deal with this weird kink and like it, oh yeah.

"But, you know… I guess it really doesn't matter," Taichi mused aloud. "I'm not going to be picky." Daisuke swallowed again; he was frozen in his spot. Couldn't even open his mouth to reply. "What do you think?"

Finally, Daisuke found his voice… "Sounds, uh, good," he said quickly, and smacked himself mentally for sounding desperate. "I mean, yeah—of course… You know, sounds good to me." Taichi laughed.

"Good," he replied.

Daisuke was caught off-guard when Taichi planted himself right in front on the shorter boy. It was if he just blinked and the second he opened his eyes, Taichi was practically on top of him. He wasn't complaining though, nuh-uh.

He gasped when Taichi's hand snaked up behind his head, pulling it up slightly and his lips planted on his own. His eyes grew wide, and he stared at Taichi. This was something he definitely wasn't expecting. He cursed his brain for not making his lips kiss back when Taichi's pulled away. When he tried to say _something_ it was just a bunch of babble that he couldn't even understand and it was coming from his mouth.

Taichi laughed and the grin on his face told Daisuke that Taichi'd gotten the gist of what he'd been _trying_ to say. So, instead of saying anything else, he wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist and grinned at him.

He was determined to get another brain though; maybe he'd take it to a pawnshop.

---

Reviews are always nice... So if you'd be so kind and leave one...? I don't usually write taisuke, I know - but I've been known to, and if you've been keeping up with my fiction you'd know that. So yes, the occasional taisuke does the body good (even though I read it more often than I actually write it ::sweatdrop::).


End file.
